xbilliex_hunger_games_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Motaris
Solar Motaris Soul-ar Mo-tar-is is a tribute originally from District 2 but now lives in District 6, originally created by Xbilliex. solar motaris lunaii.png|Solar's lunaii solar motaris.PNG|Solar in anime form girl 12 year old.jpg|Solar in real life Basic Information Age: '''12 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthday: '''March 20th '''Alignment: Lawful Good Hair Colour: '''Black '''Eye Colour: '''Amber/orange '''Height: '''5' '''Weapon(s): '''Anything she can find '''Family: *Clarissa Motaris (mother, deceased) *Jon Motaris (father, deceased) '''Home: '''Slums of District 6, District 2 (formerly), Panem '''Usual affiliation: '''Cleo Banks, her so-called friends '''Usual alliance: '''A trustworthy older tribute '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Solar was born to Clarissa and Jon Motaris, two Peacekeepers, in District 2, on March 20th. Her parents were not rich and lived in a regular house, near the Peacekeeper Headquarters. There was something extraordinary about when Solar was born. She was born at ''exactly the peak of a solar eclipse that took place that day. ''And thus this is how Solar got her name. Both Clarissa and Jon believed that there was no other suitable name that they could give her, she had to be called Solar. And the extraordinary continued after the solar eclipse and Solar's birth. It took one glance at the newborn to realise that she didn't have blue, brown, green, grey or even violet eyes. She had unique amber/orange eyes. Fascinated and intrigued at their baby daughter's eye colour, they took Solar to a local doctor. The doctor determined that Solar's unique eye colour was a result of a gene mutation. Clarissa and Jon were overjoyed with Solar, but they were becoming increasingly bored with their jobs and District 2. District 2 wasn't really one of Panem's family friendly districts and they wanted to raise Solar in a place that wasn't strict. They followed through with their plan to quit their jobs and move to a new district, and when Solar was just a month old, the family had departed District 2. Within a week, the family had settled in District 6. Where they lived, the slums of District 6, was pretty disgusting, but it would have to do. Jon got a job fixing mainly trains whilst Clarissa became a stay-at-home mother, something she was not used to. Because she was not used to being a stay-at-home mother, she found it difficult at first but after a few months, she eventually got the hang of tending to her daughter's every need. Solar grew up to be a happy, outgoing and helpful girl. Her hobbies included cooking with Clarissa, hanging out in the district and looking for new friends. The young girl had no struggles in attracting people to her. Many were fascinated with her eyes and she gained "friends" because of it. There were people who became jealous of her and ended up disliking her, but Solar ignored those people and interacted with the people who she thought were her friends. One day, two of the people who Jon worked alongside came to the house to deliver devastating news: Jon had died whilst taking one of the trains he had been fixing for a test run, resulting in a crash. Clarissa broke down in tears, whilst Solar remained in a catatonic state. When she finally broke out of the state, she ran outside and towards a hill, which provided a beautiful overall view of District 6. The sky was a mixture of red and yellow at the time. Solar fell in love with the sight of the sky above the district and decided to make the top of the hill behind her house her happy place. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and went back into her catatonic state, doing nothing but looking at the sky and the beautiful view surrounding her. Three days after news was delivered about Jon's death, Clarissa killed herself, not being able to cope with Jon's death, despite needing to think about Solar. Once again, young Solar remained in her catatonic state, before running to her happy place, letting out every single tear until she couldn't do so and reverting back to her catatonic state. Before Solar could be taken into the district's orphanage, she played with her "friends" one last time. When they decided that it was time for them to leave, Solar stayed behind, now having no home and no family to go to. Wandering around, she managed to overhear her "friends" insulting her behind her back, as well as secretly taunting her (behind her back) about her newly deceased parents, and talking to those who despised her about how they didn't really care about her or didn't consider her as a friend, just a "tag-along". Solar was heartbroken. She remained in her happy place one last time, before she was to be taken away to the district's orphanage. Solar was never hostile to anybody at the orphanage. She didn't even bother speaking to anyone at all. She remained quiet and solitary, thinking about her parents in heaven and her happy place. This was until people began to bully her again. However, someone did stick up for her, someone who felt sorry for Solar after everything she had been through. The person went by the name of Cleo Banks. Cleo was a year older than Solar. Solar confided in Cleo about everything and Cleo was sympathetic, as well as amazed at how Solar could remain a sweet and kind girl after all that had happened. Solar found the friend she was looking for. The two girls got up to a lot of activities together and one night, Solar and Cleo sneaked out of the orphanage, so that Solar could show Cleo her happy place. Cleo agreed that the happy place and the view was beautiful. Solar managed to hold back the tears as she walked past her old house, on the way back to the orphanage. As a way of saying thank you for being the friend that she was looking for, Solar volunteered in Cleo's place, as Cleo had been reaped for the next edition of the Games. Cleo tried to stop her, believing that she had suffered enough, but Solar insisted that she had to volunteer. She retained a positive spirit, believing that she could win the Games for Cleo and for her parents, who she liked to think was watching her above, in heaven. Personality *Solar is a kind and sweet child, not being hostile to anyone, even if they are hostile to her. This is especially the case with Solar's relationship with Cleo. *During tough situations, she will remain quiet and will just sneak away, being very secretive. *Solar is quite naive and innocent, mainly due to her age and despite her traumatic experiences in her life so far. She likes to believe that her parents are watching her in heaven. *Solar is intelligent, but not incredibly intelligent. *When Solar uses weapons, she likes to use them for training only. She doesn't like to use them to kill people. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Being secretive/sneaky, tree climbing, plant identification '''Weaknesses: '''Innocence, her past, weaponry (she doesn't really use weaponry that often, so it will come as a big disadvantage to her, unless she finds a weapon that she's good at using). Fate TBA after retirement. Trivia *The whole reason as to why Solar was created was because I wanted to "honour" the solar eclipse that I witnessed on March 20th, 2015. Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4/Xbilliex Category:District 2 Category:District 6 Category:12 year olds Category:Lawful Good Tributes